


"Sleepover At No Mercy Hospital! (Also: Concussions Suck)"

by ZombieMerlin



Series: Danny the ViewTuber [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I call it ViewTube, I can fudge the rules of how it works, It's basically YouTube, North Mercy Hospital, YouTube, YouTuber Danny Fenton, Youtube AU, Youtuber AU, but since it's not actually YouTube, haha - Freeform, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMerlin/pseuds/ZombieMerlin
Summary: "Now. Y'all know that I'm incredibly fond of doing incredibly stupid stuff. Last week, I got a dare to spend the night at a certain spoopy location that Casper High students may remember. That's right, I'm at..."Danny turns around dramatically, revealing the decrepit sign and the looming building behind its fenced gate. Since last year, one of the snake heads at the top of the caduceus on the front of the building had fallen to the ground. Its open mouth oozes silent malevolence, despite being a statue."The not-so-affectionately nicknamed No Mercy Hospital!" he declares. Thunder accompanies the statement, followed by a quick flash of lightning. The camera, now attached to his head, points upwards as he looks up at an empty sky.Wes2Weston: Back at it again with this supernatural bs, I see.WaterIsSoWet: @Wes2Weston lol why are you here if you're not into it? :)--Danny is a ViewTuber. In his latest video, he spends the night at No Mercy Hospital. It goes about as well as you might expect.(The events of this fic are referenced inChapter 2 ofA Fenton Wrapped In A Mystery.)
Series: Danny the ViewTuber [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413250
Comments: 120
Kudos: 895





	"Sleepover At No Mercy Hospital! (Also: Concussions Suck)"

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes for warnings!
> 
> Danny totally unironically uses various versions of the Danny Phantom theme song as themes for his videos. This is my canon.
> 
> This fic heavily references the episodes "Doctor's Disorders" and, to a lesser extent, "My Brother's Keeper."

**Playing ViewTube Premiere: 'Spending the Night at No Mercy Hospital! (Also: Concussions Suck)'**

The video starts with a black title card accompanied by a [fun, repetitive bass noise and a ghostly "swishing" sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FLt2yAR8Fw). The words "Sleepover at No Mercy" almost fill the frame in bold white letters. A second later, "Warning: Jumpscares" types itself out at the bottom of the screen in small but readable letters. After a pause, another sentence is added: "Also, just some general creepiness. Even for me." The title card disappears.

"Hey, y'all!" Danny Fenton says brightly, beaming at the camera with a face framed by the night sky. "My name's Danny and I do parkour and stupid stuff on ViewTube for the heck of it."

_samarilynmanson: at least he knows he's an idiot_

_obi kwan kenobi: lol harsh_

_TF4TooFine: is it harsh when it's true?_

"Now. Y'all know that I'm incredibly fond of doing incredibly stupid stuff. Last week, I got a dare to spend the night at a certain _spoopy_ location that Casper High students may remember. That's right, I'm at..." 

Danny turns around dramatically, revealing the decrepit sign and the looming building behind its fenced gate. Since last year, one of the snake heads at the top of the caduceus on the front of the building had fallen to the ground. Its open mouth oozes silent malevolence, despite being a statue. 

"The not-so-affectionately nicknamed No Mercy Hospital!" he declares. Thunder accompanies the statement, followed by a quick flash of lightning. The camera, now attached to his head, points upwards as he looks up at an empty sky. 

_Wes2Weston: Back at it again with this supernatural bs, I see._

_WaterIsSoWet: @Wes2Weston lol why are you here if you're not into it? :)_

_jas000n: lol how extra is this dude? We know where he's at, it's in the name of the video._

_samarilynmanson: @jas000n The correct answer to "How extra is Danny Fenton?" is "Yes."_

_TF4TooFine: For the record, hospitals SUCK._

"Okay," Danny says, unperturbed. "As awesome as that was, it's a perfectly clear night out there and there are literally zero clouds, so... that logically should have been impossible. But! It made for some great dramatic effect, so that's pretty cool." 

_NateOfTheKnight: Is it weird to still be low-key freaked by his complete lack of normal human reaction to things?_

_samarilynmanson: nope_

_Star Butterfly: i don't think so?_

_TF4TooFine: nah_

_WaterIsSoWet: lol no_

_xXRockerChickXx: no_

_obi kwan kenobi: wait a minute, ember???_

_xXRockerChickXx: yeees?_

_HBitosexual: wait like Ember the singer who is also a ghost?_

_xXRockerChickXx: yeees_

_HBitosexual: nice_

"Now, obviously, something's different about this video. This isn't a live stream because there's probably gonna be hours of footage where nothing is happening, and I'm pretty sure y'all aren't interested in that. I like reading comments, though, so if you're one of the people watching this as a ViewTube Premiere... thanks!" 

_dannyfenton: plus I can also be in the comments with y'all, which I totally didn't realize before ten seconds ago_

_samarilynmanson: oh god_

_dannyfenton: :)_

_dannyfenton: Ember? Please be good_

_xXRockerChickXx: No promises!_

"Anyways. I'ma explore a bit, but I kind of already know this place pretty well because of the whole 'evil ghost trying to suck out all the good qualities from unsuspecting teenagers' fiasco from last year, and I think a lot of you do, too. So. Uh. I dunno how much good will come out of that. We'll find out, I guess."

There's a creaking sound from nearby, and Danny turns towards it. The imposing gate that makes up the entrance to the hospital compound creaks to a stop. It's completely open. 

"Well, I guess that's an invitation, no?" Danny says, grin evident in his voice. 

_TF4TooFine: no_

_Val_Gray: I feel like that should be the opposite of an invitation._

_dannyfenton: @Val_Gray Woah hi!!! You're here!_

_Val_Gray: I still have words for you. Just... later._

_PrincessP: I SMELL DRAMA_

_Val_Gray: ugh_

_NateOfTheKnight: Yeah, um, excuse me, can we rewind to the "evil ghost trying to suck out good qualities from teenagers" thing?_

_NateOfTheKnight: I am Highly Concerned._

_dannyfenton: lol I do get to that_

After stopping to pose for a selfie next to the broken snake head, Danny enters the building. His powerful flashlight impressively illuminates the scene before him. The place still looks just as creepy and gross as it did last year, if not more so. This time, however, the hallways aren't lined with students floating or going invisible or any of the other ghostly abilities the "quarantined" students had manifested. 

Despite the police, media, and (human) medical staff that had swarmed the place to help extract students safely, no one had bothered to stop and clean up. Cobwebs, broken glass, and various abandoned hospital equipment litter the floors. Danny trips over a discarded blanket, flails, laughs nervously, and then starts talking in an obvious attempt at playing off his blunder. 

"Fun facts, everyone! The official story they gave for what happened at this place was kinda sorta only part of the truth, mostly because there's a lot my parents don't know about ghosts and they were in charge of the Ghost Incident Investigation." 

_jas000n: yeah, I asked my mom about it and she said it was top secret_

_dbaxindahouse: @jas000n ur mom lol_

_Jazz Hands: @dannyfenton "There's a lot my parents the professional ghost hunters don't know about ghosts."_

_TF4TooFine: @Jazz Hands You'd be surprised_

_samarilynmanson: @Jazz Hands hold on, they're your parents, too_

_Jazz Hands: @samarilynmanson Oh, I know. I'm well aware._

_xXRockerChickXx: LOL_

_Star Butterfly: @jas000n Wait, your last name is Chin. Is your mom that one news lady?_

_jas000n: yuss, Harriet Chin for the win. She was pretty pissed that she couldn't find out anything_

_Val_Gray: @jas000n I would be pissed, too. I don't like not having answers._

_obi kwan kenobi: okay but ngl, it was pretty great being able to split up into eight people_

_Jazz Hands: @obi kwan kenobi Speak for yourself. I didn't have any toes._

_WaterIsSoWet: that doesn't sound so bad_

_Jazz Hands: I was a head. Only a head. In a jar._

_WaterIsSoWet: okay that sounds pretty bad_

_dannyfenton: sounds like you shoulda quit while you were aHEAD! :D_

_Jazz Hands: ..._

_samarilynmanson: ..._

_NateOfTheKnight: ..._

_obi kwan kenobi: ..._

_Star Butterfly: ..._

_TF4TooFine: that was awful_

_dannyfenton: Puns are the one good thing about this world. :D_

_PrincessP: That's wrong, because I exist! <3 <3 <3 _

_Val_Gray: ugh_

"There's this ghost named Spectra," Danny continues in the video, stepping gingerly around an overturned gurney almost blocking the hallway. "And yes, this was the same Dr. Spectrawho was the school counselor during Spirit Week last year... ooh, what do we have here?" 

He peers into a hospital room, aiming his flashlight around. There's a bed and some hospital equipment inside, along with an empty IV stand shrouded in cobwebs, a bedside dresser, and a busted monitor on wheels. Danny walks inside to poke around. He pulls open a drawer in the table; empty. He replaces it and walks around the privacy curtain. Aside from the two small purple blurs that rapidly disappear under the second bed when he looks over, this side is mostly identical to the other one. He walks out of the room.

_Star Butterfly: Why would the school hire a ghost as a therapist?_

_dannyfenton: You'd be surprised at how many ghosts the school has accidentally hired._

_NateOfTheKnight: Okay, but those weird lights when he turned just now?_

_Star Butterfly: what? Where?_

_TF4TooFine: What lights?_

_HBitosexual: You mean the glowing purple eyes? yep._

_NateOfTheKnight: Cool. Just checking. I feel like I'm the only one that notices things sometimes._

_dannyfenton: yeah, that uh. That'll come back._

_NateOfTheKnight: Fun._

The Danny in the video keeps speaking as he pokes his head into each room he walks by. They're in various states of disarray, but for the most part, they have the same contents. Occasionally, the two lights are visible disappearing into darkness when Danny approaches. 

"So, Spectra's whole deal is feeding on people's misery, right? Specifically teenagers. Like, if you went to see her during Spirit Week and felt depressed after you spoke to her? That's why." 

_WaterIsSoWet: hold up, what?? ? FEEDING ON MISERY?_ _?_

_dbaxindahouse: oh_

_obi kwan kenobi: ..._

_Val_Gray: That's disconcerting._

_PrincessP: She made me feel so bad about myself..._

_NateOfTheKnight: I can see how that was a new feeling for the A-Listers. The rest of us already kinda knew a little bit what it's like to have someone put you down. At least Spectra wasn't doing it for no reason._

_xXRockerChickXx: oof_

_xXRockerChickXx: Got em._

_jas000n: ...not to interrupt, but uh_

_Star Butterfly: please interrupt_

_Val_Gray: @jas000n The eyes again? I saw them, too, this time._

_jas000n: k_

"Anyways, back to the hospital. Her idea was to steal people's best qualities to make the ultimate new body to take over the world with, or something? I dunno. She infected a bunch of Casper High students with this weird ghost bug, and the ghost powers were side effects of those. It was completely insane, and... woah. What happened here?" 

He's stopped in front of a door that has clearly taken heavy damage. The three baseball-sized holes in it have burned edges, and the wood around them is splintered out towards Danny. He grabs the door and pulls it open.

This room is larger than the others and was likely an operating room. There's only one bed here, but the broken green restraints hanging down the side of it distinguish it from the other beds. A busted countertop sits in the corner, and there's an open closet in the opposite corner. An upended cart has surgical instruments scattered all around it, though none look like they have been used.

The most glaringly obvious difference from the other rooms is the round, gaping black space in the back wall. Its interior looks almost like that of a cylindrical elevator, but it's lined with panels that each have circles in them. It's unclear what they're for, but the space is large enough to fit the hospital bed into it. 

"Oooh. This room. Heh. I almost died in here." 

Pause. 

"Yeah, this looks like a good place to spend the night." 

The comments burst with activity as Danny starts sloughing off his backpack and taking out his sleeping bag. 

_HBitosexual: haha um what?_

_xXRockerChickXx: LOL I'M DYING_

_NateOfTheKnight: @xXRockerChickXx ..._

_TF4TooFine: oh lord_

_PrincessP: That weird belt thing on the bed? That's the ugliest belt I've ever seen. Good riddance!_

_obi kwan kenobi: @dannyfenton dude_

_jas000n: what the hell?? @dannyfenton You can't just do that._

_dannyfenton: :)_

_WaterIsSoWet_ _: No, not ":)" , you can't just say that and move on! Details???_

_Star Butterfly: yeah what happened??_

_dannyfenton: Same as all of you. Spectra happened._

_NateOfTheKnight: You know, I remember seeing @samarilynmanson and @TF4TooFine at No Mercy that day, but I don't remember seeing you._

_Star Butterfly: I don't remember seeing him either_

_WaterIsSoWet: me neither_

_xXRockerChickXx: same_

_Wes2Weston: uh, @xXRockerChickXx You don't even go here_

_xXRockerChickXx: :)_

"Now, I did bring my homework 'cause the grind never stops. The plan is to try and get through calculus and this paper before calling it a night, but I'll leave the camera running to catch anything spoopy that happens." 

Danny grabs something from his bag, before picking up the cart and dragging it over by the door. He fiddles with the object in his hand. The screen changes to a view of his face, bathed in the greens of night vision; the unknown object was another camera. He smiles and waves at the new camera before setting it on the cart. 

A jump-cut later, Danny is hunched over a textbook on the floor in the middle of the room. He'd swept away some of the rogue surgical instruments to make room for his sleeping bag, a small lamp, and a miniature army of school supplies. A digital clock sits next to him, and its glowing numbers read _8:37._

The video lingers on this image of him quietly working for a brief second. It then speeds up to skip through uneventful footage. 

_obi kwan kenobi: I remember seeing him. That creepy doctor guy brought him in on a wheelchair. @dannyfenton you looked super out of it, though, what was wrong with you?_

_Jazz Hands: Was that before or after you tossed the jar with my head in it around like a football?_

_obi kwan kenobi: um. Before._

_obi kwan kenobi: Sorry about that @Jazz Hands_

_dannyfenton: I was fine @obi kwan kenobi. Just my ghost sickness, lol_

_PrincessP: Your ghost sickness??_

_PrincessP: Oh wait_

_PrincessP: On a TOTALLY unrelated note, Danny Phantom rescued me from a giant bug that morning. Very heroic of him. AND he came into my hospital room to rescue me_

_samarilynamson: that is most definitely not what happened_

_jas000n: what, how is that unrelated?_

_jas000n: oh right_

_jas000n: we shouldn't talk about It right?_

_dannyfenton: right, yeah, please don't_

_dannyfenton: BUT we can talk about other ghost stuff_

_dannyfenton: OR we can talk about how awesome you and @AngelLeaks are for helping me learn the editing software for this video. Seriously. You were both so patient with my total lack of knowledge about literally anything. I credited y'all in the description but kudos to you both again_

_HBitosexual: you're welcome_

_jas000n: oh haha yeah dude, don't mention it_

_jas000n: wait @HBitosexual you weren't there_

_HBitosexual: yeah but my gf was and she isn't here so I'm accepting the praise for her_

_AngelLeaks: I was summoned?_

_AngelLeaks: Oh, yes. The editing. You're welcome._

_AngelLeaks: @HBitosexual <3_

_HBitosexual: @AngelLeaks <3 <3 <3_

_AngelLeaks: @dannyfenton Can I ask a question while I'm here?_

_dannyfenton: Go for it._

_AngelLeaks: @dannyfenton What Harry Potter house are you?_

_dannyfenton: oh, uh. I dunno?_

_samarilynmanson: he is chaotic dumbassery incarnate. Gryffindor._

_TF4TooFine: Okay, but like. Hufflepuff. Come on._

_Jazz Hands: I have to agree with Hufflepuff._

_dbaxindahouse: I dunno wat that is but the puff thing sounds like fenton_

_Val_Gray: I agree with chaotic dumbassery, tho_

_dannyfenton: uh. I'm going to choose to not be offended_

_**dannyfenton has created a poll: "What Harry Potter House am i?"** _

_**Results:  
Hufflepuff: 47%  
Gryffindor: 40%  
Ravenclaw: 9%  
Slytherin: 4%** _

_AngelLeaks: Thank you for your contribution @everyone. I have to leave now._

_jas000n: @AngelLeaks @NateOfTheKnight @HBitosexual Hold up are you guys still coming over tonight?_

_HBitosexual: oh shoot I forgot, thanks for the reminder_

_NateOfTheKnight: yep_

_AngelLeaks: Yes. Goodbye, now._

_Wes2Weston: wait, hold on, something's happening????_

_dannyfenton: Thanks for stopping by @AngelLeaks!_

_Star Butterfly: @Wes2Weston ?_

_Wes2Weston: under the bed_

The video slows down to normal speed at _9:13,_ according to Danny's clock. Two barely there spots of light, one higher than the other, peer out at Danny from under the hospital bed. Danny, oblivious, punches something into his calculator before scribbling it into his notebook. After a few seconds, the two lights wink out. The video speeds up again. 

_TF4TooFine: That's a fat Nope from me._

_HBitosexual: @dannyfenton Wow I can't believe we're about to watch you get brutally murdered_

_jas000n: @HBitosexual dude_

_HBitosexual: lol_

_dannyfenton: Spoiler alert: I don't die._

_samarilynmanson: sometimes I wonder how you've survived this long. like. in life._

_dannyfenton: That's my secret! I didn't. :D_

_xXRockerChickXx: OOF._

_NateOfTheKnight: That's a little on the nose._

_Val_Gray: of course you would joke about dying and not dying_

_dannyfenton: What else can I do but joke about it?_

_obi kwan kenobi: that's... kinda sad_

_WaterIsSoWet: yeah you okay?_

_Jazz Hands: Humor is a valid and effective coping mechanism._

_dannyfenton: lol i'm fine you guys_

_TF4TooFine: not like you would tell us if you weren't..._

_xXRockerChickXx: you guys need to quit, I'm gonna run out of oofs_

_dannyfenton: haha moving on_

The next time the video slows down, at 9:48 p.m., it's because one of the broken restraints on the bed flaps suddenly. Something shifts in the shadows under the bed. Danny looks up. The movement seems to have caught his attention, but the restraint is only gently swaying when he locks eyes on it. He stares at it for a long moment. The clock ticks to 9:49. Danny looks at the camera, shrugs, and goes back to work. 

The video speeds up again. At some point, Danny shifts to lie on his stomach on his sleeping bag. 

His back is to the bed. 

_NateOfTheKnight: This is how you die in horror movies. I'm witnessing a horror movie._

_dannyfenton: Hey! I'm not horror-movie levels of stupid. Just like. Normal levels of stupid._

_samarilynmanson: disagree_

_samarilynmanson: we literally all just watched you SEE that belt thing moving and not even think twice about it. What, did you think it was the wind?_

_dannyfenton: maybe_

_HBitosexual: lol when is it EVER just the wind, my dude?_

_dannyfenton: ..._

_dannyfenton: fair point_

The video slows down again. Danny is standing and stretching. His homework is stacked neatly to the side, and he approaches the camera with a yawn. 

"Alright, everyone. Lights out!" 

He shuts off the lamp and crawls into his sleeping bag. The clock reads _10:32._

The eyes are watching again. 

After a few moments, the play speed ticks up again. 

The eyes remain. 

_Wes2Weston: fenton HOW did you miss that?_

_dannyfenton: I was tired!_

_NateOfTheKnight: Yeah, but... come on._

_Val_Gray: tell me again how you're only normal levels of stupid_

_dannyfenton: to be fair, it's not stupidity, it's obliviousness. It happens to the best of us._

Hours pass with the eyes quietly watching Danny sleep. Finally, the video returns to normal playback at 3:12 a.m. There's more movement in the shadows under the bed. 

Slowly, at a pace almost glacial, an impossibly thin hand reaches out towards Danny's foot. It looks like a mid-toned green in the night vision camera, but it's impossible to tell what color it actually is. 

_HBitosexual: UM_

_samarilynmanson: haha no_

_Wes2Weston: nonononono_

_dbaxindahouse: fuck that_

_PrincessP: :O :O :O_

_obi kwan kenobi: NOPEE_

_jas000n: that is not fine_

_Val_Gray: #hellno_

_TF4TooFine: THIS IS WHY IDON"T MESS WITHH HOSPITALS OH MY GOD NEVERA GAIN_

_Star Butterfly: !!!!_

_WaterIsSoWet: asdsafdkjl;fjkl;a_

_NateOfTheKnight: DEFINITELY A HORROR MOVIE_

_xXRockerChickXx: That's so creepy, the hell?_

Danny shifts in his sleeping bag. The hand retreats in an impossibly fast blur of motion. Danny squirms for a moment or two, face twisted in a frown. He finally unzips the sleeping bag, crawls out, and lies on top of it. He quickly falls back asleep. 

Still, the eyes watch.

The video speed ticks back up. 

_PrincessP: I am literally hiding behind my pillow. This is so scary!_

_dannyfenton: lol yeah this is pretty freaky just watching it_

_WaterIsSoWet: @dannyfenton What the heck was going through your head when this was happening?_

_dannyfenton: uh. I dunno. I started overheating. I thought "this is uncomfortable." I got out of the sleeping bag. Then I konked out again._

_WaterIsSoWet: wow okay_

_dannyfenton: i mean I kinda thought maybe there was SOMEthing going on but also like_

_dannyfenton: I've learned how to figure out when ghosts are around_

_dannyfenton: so I just thought it was inmy head or somethin_

_Val_Gray: wait so this wasn't a ghost?_

_dannyfenton: No. It wasn't a ghost._

Barely twenty minutes pass before the hand starts reaching out again. This time, it makes it to Danny's ankle. 

He's awake and sitting up in an instant, but the thing is already dragging him under the bed before he can so much as scream. He bangs his head on the metal as he goes down. 

After a brief rattling of the bed frame, everything is still. 

Some distant, faint-sounding echoes that could be screams are audible for a brief moment.

The eyes are gone. 

The time is 3:37 a.m. 

The video speeds up again. 

_Star Butterfly: omg I screamed_

_NateOfTheKnight: Knowing you make it out of this alive does not make me feel any better right now._

_dannyfenton: :)_

_xXRockerChickXx: You're one weird little dude._

_HBitosexual: you guys how can we even be sure that's danny in the comments right now?? How did we know this thing didn't body snatch him or something?_

_Wes2Weston: @HBitosexual !!!_

_dannyfenton: lol what_

_dannyfenton: actually that's a good point, I guess? But just keep watching_

A few minutes pass. The bed rattles again. Danny's hand is briefly visible, scratching at the floor, grabbing at the bed, trying to find a handhold. Then it disappears again. The video slows down long enough for the bed to rattle before speeding up again. 

It's another thirty-ish minutes before Danny's hand is once again visible. This time, he pulls himself out from under the bed. His hair is messier than usual, and his shirt is torn in a few places. There's a smear of a dark substance that appears to be blood on his temple, likely from when he hit his head. He seems otherwise unharmed, but he looks exhausted.

He slowly stands up and flops down onto the top of the bed. He lies still for a moment, before lifting his head up. 

"Oh. Right." 

He gingerly pushes himself up and moves towards the camera, before sitting down in front of it. 

"So, uh..." 

He drags a hand over his mouth and falls silent, staring off-camera.

_TF4TooFine: dude... are you okay?_

_dannyfenton: yeah I think I was kinda just processing._

_dannyfenton: it wasn't pretty down there_

The video Danny shakes his head and laughs. 

"Hey, y'all. So... I made a new friend." 

_samarilynmanson: oh my god_

_jas000n: LOL_

_xXRockerChickXx: Of course you did_

"Yeah. Uh. He's not good at... people? Which, mood, honestly." He turns back to the bed. "Come on out, bud." 

The eyes appear again. They move from side to side _—_ a head shake "no." 

"Come on, it'll be fine," Danny insists.

The eyes blink once. Twice. Then, the too-thin hand slowly reaches out again.

_TF4TooFine: @dannyfenton WHY_

_dannyfenton: why what? :)_

_TF4TooFine: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS_

_TF4TooFine: IMA HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS_

_dannyfenton: okay but he's friendly_

_WaterIsSoWet: "hE's fREindlY"_

The arm turns out to be longer than any possible human arm. Another arm reaches out and latches onto the mattress. The creature that pulls itself out from under the bed is eighty percent limbs, attached to an impossibly narrow torso. Its rough-looking skin is stretched taut over a thin skull. One gaping eye socket sits a couple inches higher than the other in its head, and its eyes are two glowing irises floating inside its sockets. It has no visible mouth or nose. 

Alarmingly silent, it disappears offscreen as it crawls under the camera's field of vision. 

"You gotta sit up so they can see you, dude," Danny says after a moment, staring downwards to his right. 

In sloth-like movements, a head peeks into view. 

_WaterIsSoWet: asdfsafd;jkdl;gjasa_

_TF4TooFine: nooooo_

_HBitosexual: aww he's shy_

_samarilynmanson: lol he's kinda cute_

_TF4TooFine: @samarilynmanson OF COURSE YOU WOULD THINK THAT_

"You gonna come up any more?" Danny asks. The thing turns to stare at him wordlessly. After a moment, Danny shrugs. 

"Alright, then, suit yourself. So, this is Kelton! He's really lonely and hasn't seen anyone for a super long time, so he just got really excited when he saw me here. I think maybe he used to be a person? I dunno, but he's super cool. Say hi to everyone, Kelton!" 

A vertical slit appears in the creature's face. It runs from the top of its forehead, down between its eyes, and ends at its chin. The slit parts and the creature lets out a loud, staticky screech that no human vocal cords could possibly make. Danny winces. 

"Kelton, remember what we talked about."

Pause. "Kelton" blinks one eye, then the other. The slit _—_ his mouth _—_ reappears as he finally makes another, quieter shriek. 

Danny nods in approval. "Thank you." 

_NateOfTheKnight: That was... strangely wholesome._

Another quiet screech. 

"You don't need to apologize, Kelton, it's not your fault. You're learning." 

Screech. 

"You're welcome." 

Screech. 

"Okay, sure. See ya!"

Kelton slinks back to his bed. He turns around and backs under it, and the last parts of him visible are his eyes and some of his fingers. Then, the eyes blink out of existence and the fingers retreat into darkness. 

_samarilynmanson: why are you like this?_

_TF4TooFine: that's what *I* said_

_HBitosexual: Body snatched. I'm telling you right now._

_Wes2Weston: @HBitosexual Please. No more Fenton conspiracies._

_HBitosexual: @Wes2Weston You're in control of your own destiny, dude. Believe what you wanna believe._

"Anyways, so that's Kelton," Danny says, turning back to the camera. "He says he just hangs around the hospital. I wouldn't recommend coming here, though, 'cause I dunno what he'll do if he doesn't like you. He, uh, says he never has to deal with people he doesn't like for very long. And there were a few skeletons down there, so... Make of that what you will."

_jas000n: wow_

_WaterIsSoWet: @jas000n agreed_

_samarilynmanson: kelton sounds pretty metal_

_Wes2Weston: @dannyfenton wait if Kelton isn't a ghost... then what is he?_

_dannyfenton: @Wes2Weston ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_jas000n: @Wes2Weston #cryptidsaretotallyathing_

_HBitosexual: @dannyfenton you should totally go cryptid hunting_

_samarilynmanson: please don't give him more ideas_

_dannyfenton: TOO LATE i'm already intrigued~_

_TF4TooFine: oh no_

_NateOfTheKnight: I wonder how long it's gonna take some idiot to make their way down there._

_dannyfenton: probably not long lol_

_xXRockerChickXx: Not long at all. :)_

_dannyfenton: ember no_

_xXRockerChickXx: ember yes_

_xXRockerChickXx: Kelton says hi._

_Val_Gray: @xXRockerChickXx What are you gonna do to him, spook?_

_xXRockerChickXx: @Val_Gray To who, Kelton?_

_xXRockerChickXx: I mean, we're just hanging. He seems to like my music._

_Val_Gray: @xXRockerChickXx But you must be planning something._

_xXRockerChickXx: @Val_Gray you think I'm gonna hurt him or something? I'm not a monster_

_xXRockerChickXx: jeez you're lucky fenton said you're off limits_

_Val_Gray: @xXRockerChickXx WHAT is that supposed to mean??_

_PrincessP: OMG DRAMAAAA_

_dannyfenton: ANYWAY Y'ALL IT'S BEEN GREAT THANKS FOR COMING TO THE STREAM PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST FEW SECONDS OF IT_

Danny in the video yawns and stretches, scratching the side of his head. The dark crust flakes a bit. He frowns and prods at the spot. His fingers come away bloody. 

"Well. I wanna go back to bed, but I think I might have a concussion from hitting my head on the metal, so that _might_ not be the best idea..." He shrugs. "We'll see." 

Small, white text appears at the bottom of the screen reading, "Note from future me: I was totally concussed."

"I'm gonna end this here because I feel like it. Hope you all enjoyed that video! I'll see y'all again next week. Fenton, out." 

The video ends with the characteristic [synth-y, futuristic-sounding ending theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMtR934L_LE&feature=youtu.be&t=8) that he's been using for the past few videos. A picture of Kelton peering curiously at the camera accompanies the music, before everything fades to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: brief mention of blood at the very end. Mentions of bullying. Dash has a dirty mouth but it's not too bad. 
> 
> Also. We are semi-properly introduced to "WaterIsSoWet", "jas000n", "AngelLeaks", and "HBitosexual" in the next fic. There are a surprisingly small number of named recurring Casper High students that pop up in the show, and most of them are A-Listers. So, I figured I'd include a few who aren't. 
> 
> "NateOfTheKnight" isn't an OC. There's [this Nathan whose name gets changed to Lester at some point](https://dannyphantom.fandom.com/wiki/Nate%0A>character%20named%20Nate%20in%20the%20show</a>%20that%20gets%20a%20speaking%20line%20in%20like%20one%20episode.%20I'm%20assuming%20he's%20a%20Casper%20High%20student.%20Alternatively,%20you%20can%20also%20view%20him%20as%20<a%20href=). There's also  this guy Nate, lol.
> 
> Also, um. I realized that I've been having Danny say "y'all" even though he's probably from somewhere in the Midwest United States and I don't think that's a thing up there, so, uh... sorry? My Southern U.S. background bleeds into my writing, lol. I'll probably go back and fix them all at some point.
> 
>  **Edit 6/2/20:** Minor grammatical edits made.


End file.
